thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
TheVideoGameDatabase Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ The definite database for anything gaming related PlayStation 4.jpg|Info About The PS4!! Angry Birds.png|Popular Mobile Games Too! nintendo.jpg|The guys that started it all! wiiu.jpg|WiiU! xbone.jpg|Xbox One! The featured video of the week is usually the game release of the week! Nominate a page today! To nominate a page ask on xboxandrotr's talk page. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies *Articles for hentai\Japanese erotica games are not allowed. *Articles based off of pinball machines are not allowed but pinball video games like Zen Pinball are. *Articles based off of internet videos are no longer allowed therefore subject to deletion. If you see any of these articles please put a deletion notice so the founder can do so. Articles based off of gaming internet celebrities or phenomena like Pewdiepie or LEEROY JENKINS are. *Unannounced games are not allowed as full-fledged articles however articles on cancelled games are. *On this wiki an article is not a stub when it has more than one section and or heading. *No plagiarism There currently are little editors on this wiki so if you could help that would be greatly appreciated! Designers *Designers *Male Designers *Female Designers Platforms *PC *Playstation 4 *Xbox One *Playstation 3 *Xbox 360 *Playstation 2 *Playstation *Nintendo DS *Wii *Mobile *Xbox *Game Boy Advance *Commodore 64 *Sega Saturn *Sega Genesis *Super Nintendo *ZX Spectrum *Amiga *Atari ST *Playstation Vita *Wii U *Nintendo Switch *Gamecube *NES *Nintendo 3DS *Game Boy Color *Game Boy *PSP *TurboGrafx Characters *Characters *Deuteragonists *Protagonists *Heroines *Slaves *Male Characters *Female Characters *Species *Deceased Characters *Monsters *Animals *Enemies *Bosses Items and Miscellaneous *Items *Weapons *Areas *Clothing *Guns *Cities *Food *Vehicles ESRB *E *E10+ *T *M *AO Genres *Adapted Games *Action Games *Sports Games *Puzzle Games *RPGs *Indie Games *Strategy Games *Sims *Adventure Games *First Person Games *Action Adventure Games *Third Person Shooters *Sequels *Platformers *Third Person Games *First Person Shooters *Shooters *Racing Games *Stealth Games *Fighting Games *Cancelled Games *Bullet Hell Shooters *Music Games *Party Games Decades *1980-1990 *1900-1999 *2000-2010 *2010-2020 Companies *Companies *European Companies *Japanese Companies *American Companies *Defunct Companies Publishers *Nintendo *Sega *Atari *Ubisoft *Konami *Namco (Bandai) *Sony *Activision Series *007 *Ace Attorney *Age Of Wonders *American McGee's Alice *Awesomenauts *Banjo Koozie *Bioshock *Bomberman *Brain Age *Breath Of Fire *Call Of Duty *Call Of Juarez *Civilization *Cyberpunk 2077 *Darksiders *Dark Souls *Destiny *Donkey Kong *DOTA *Dragons Dogma *Dragon Quest *Earthworm Jim *Everquest *Fallout *Far Cry *Final Fantasy *Flappy Bird *Geometry Wars *Grand Theft Auto *Halo *House Of The Dead *Indiana Jones *Killzone *King Of Fighters *League Of Legends *Leisure Suit Larry *Lumines *Mafia *Mario *Metal Gear Solid *Mortal Kombat *Need For Speed *Pac-Man *Panzer Dragoon *Perfect Dark *Pokémon *Predator *Prey *Project Gotham Racing *Red Faction *Red Dead *Resident Evil *Resistance *Saint's Row *Star Fox *Star Trek *System Shock *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Toontown *Tony Hawk *Touhou Project *The Darkness *The Legend Of Zelda *The Sims *The Witcher *Uncharted *Variable Geo *Virtua Fighter *Warhammer 40,000 *Wing Commander *Wolfenstein *World Of Warcraft *Zork Please add anything that is not here! If a series is not here be sure to add it! Just search the category and link it here! PlayStation Wiki Category:Browse Category:Wiki